Attack of the Carnivore
Attack of the Carnivore is a Batman movie. Story The Joker is hiding in a Chemical factory, waiting to ambush Batman and Robin (Tim Drake). Batman and Robin search for the joker and his henchmen. They disarm and knock out all of the joker's henchmen. They think they are safe and have completely forgotten the joker was there. But then the joker comes out of a trapdoor and knocks Robin unconscious. Batman confronts the joker in an epic battle. The joker has a machine gun. He tries to shoot Batman down but misses and then Batman throws a batarang at the joker's hand which makes the gun fall out of his hand which disarms him. Batman knocks the joker into a pool of radioactive chemicals hoping that he will die by drowning in it. But then the joker comes out of the pool of radioactive chemicals and ambushes Batman. He exposes Batman to radiation and he collapses. Batman hasn't gotten cancer or mutated because of the radiation but is in pretty bad shape. Robin wakes up and confronts the joker. He attacks the joker with his staff. The joker snaps his staff in half. Robin beats the joker down with his two staffs and wins the battle. But then the joker gets up and attacks Robin with a samurai sword. The joker accidentally impales himself. He is still alive but is nearly dead. Robin throws a birdarang at the joker and it decapitates him. The joker is dead and his decapitated head and body suddenly fall into a pool of radioactive chemicals. Robin sees Batman is in bad shape and takes him to the hospital. Batman is half dead and theres nothing the doctors can do to help him. They tried everything in their power. But then Robin takes Batman to a crazy mad scientist named Dr Dunbar. Dr Dunbar nursed Batman back to heath. Batman is better. A few weeks later after a violent battle with man bat Robin notices Batman hasn't fully recovered from the radiation. Batman starts transforming into a pterodactyl humanoid like beast. He turns into a pterodactyl humanoid beast called the carnivore. The carnivore attacks Robin. He dodges all of his birdarangs. He throws Robin off a building but he managed to use his grappling gun to save his life. Robin gets beat up by the carnivore. Then all of a sudden the joker came back. Robin didn't know that after killing the joker if you throw him in chemicals, the radioactive chemicals revive him! There is a big battle between Robin, the joker, and the carnivore. The carnivore beats up Robin and hits him with a stop sign. The joker confronts the carnivore. The carnivore rips the jokers head off and he dies. Then he throws the jokers head off a building and it gets run over by cars. The Carnivore knocks Robin out bad and Robin is in a coma. The next week Robin is still in a coma. He suffered terrible injuries. Nightwing shows up and he has a a powerful ray gun. The ray gun would change the carnivore back into batman and cure him from the radiation. Nightwing uses the ray gun on the carnivore and is back to normal. Robin recovers and wakes up..... Category:Batman movies